What Whores Get!
by Itachilicious
Summary: Will our poor teenage girl, Itachi-kun, get away from her high school drama in only her sophomore year? After she was caught sleeping with her cousin, Shisui, she's been constantly bullied by everyone at school and has been hit on and raped by her ex-lover, Kisame. What will happen when her best friend, Deidara, gets hit by a car and is put in a coma for God knows how long?
1. Chapter 1

Bound To You

"No! No! No!" I cried as I smashed my glass beer to the wall. Why? Why did he do this to me? Why did he have to go ahead and cheat on me, then come back and abuse me for saying something? My gut was sore from the beating I got from him. Him! He was the cause of all of my pain, all of my misery! But…yet I still love him. All the good times we had. The times he took me out to eat, to the beach, to the park, even for a walk. Yet he stills does _this _to me. Tears flowed endlessly down my cheeks as I crushed another bottle to the wall. Thoughts of him still popped into my mind. His face, cruel smile, muscles. Everything about him was evil, yet I loved it. He's like my drug. I'm addicted to it.

"GRRRRAAAH!" I screamed, crushing more and more bottles. My scream echoed through the night, and the crash of the bottles being broken can still be heard. I collapsed to the ground, broken, sobbing my eyes out. I squeaked when my ass hit the ground. It still hurt so much after being raped constantly. The memories began to play again and again in my head.

_"No…no please…stohop!" I sobbed out, backing away from Kisame. A loud sound of a smack cracked through the air as Kisame viciously slapped my cheek. I fell to the ground from the impact._

_"Stop? You want me to stop? Stop what, this?" He smacked me hard again, and pulled me up from my hair, just so he can smack me again, this time, with chakara infused hands. I bit back another scream as my head made contact with the corner of the counter on my way down to the ground. _

_"I THOUGHT I FUCKING TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF MY BUISNESS, ITACHI!" Kisame roared as he punched me in the gut. I rolled over in pain, sobbing._

_"I'm, I'm sorry Kisame…" I whimpered, holding my gut. _

_"Sorry? You're SORRY?! Sorry that you saw me with another GIRL?! What you think that I LOVE someone pathetic girl like _you, _Itachi?" I winced as he grabbed me by my hair. _

_"Well, I'm going to have to teach you a lesson now, don't I?" He sneered at me while smirking. I gulped at that. What does he mean? Oh no. This is not going to be good. _

_Kisame threw me over his shoulder and carried me to the bed room. He threw me on the bed and began to take my clothes off. _

_"NO! NO! NO! PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS TO ME! I'M SO-!" I was cut off by a smack in the face. _

_"Shut up, bitch! You are in NO position to be talking what so ever, you worthless piece of shit!" My heart felt like it was stabbed a thousand times over when he said that. Tears welled up in my eyes again. I was at his complete mercy now. With me and him bare, he thrust himself in, penetrating my body with his cold hate. I screamed as the unbearable pain hit me hard. The feeling of stripping me of my innocence that I've worked so hard to keep pure was unbearable. I screamed as he roughly pounded into me, as if he were trying to tear my walls apart. _

_"You're a nosey asshole, you know that?" He said to me as he roughly grabbed my hair. I screamed again, sobbing as he continued to rape and laugh at me. _

_"Pitiful little thing you are. Who can stand to look at you?" He said cruelly to me. My body shook in pain. The pain turned into a stinging pain as he released inside of me, the feel of the hotness burning me on the inside. He repeated the same thing in my ass. Once he was finally finished, he left me there in the dark, crying, broken, almost as though I were lifeless. I felt the blood and his release running down my thighs. _

_After what seemed like eternity, I got up, limped to get my clothes, which consisted of white panties, black shorts that stopped an inch below my butt, and a white sweatshirt, that hung off me nicely. I shakily slipped my white flip-flop sandals on and struggled down the stairs and out of the door…to the bar._

My body continued to shake from the pain as I stared at the ground. I sat against the wall of the bar, tucked my knees up into my chest, and cried myself to a dreamless slumber.

"Hey, hey girl wake up! Hey, what happened?" Someone called out, shaking me. I opened my eyes, but closed them again, because they stung.

"Hey! C'mon kid, wake up! Sinju, what are you doing? Get the girl to wake up." Another man said. I tried to move my body, but my limbs were too sore and felt too heavy to lift. I tried to speak, but I started coughing violently. That's when I felt something warm trickle between my lips. My head hung to the side, and the last words I heard from the guys were, "Holy shit! We gotta get this girl to a hospital."

….

I woke up to find myself in a hospital bed. There were IV wires hooked into me. The pain in my joints were still there, but much less. Suddenly, I heard a voice beside me.

"Hn, you're awake." I turned my head and my heart almost stop. There sat Kisame, that familiar evil glint in his eyes. I gulped, fear gripping my heart as I stared at him, wide eyed, and hopeless. Why is he here? Why has he come to bother me again? Doesn't he know that I've had enough of this torture, already?

"Y-yes." I whispered, feeling awfully alone just then.

"Hm. It seems like we will definitely be having some fun tonight." I shuddered inwardly at that. His type of playtime meant rape and abuse time. I felt my eyes water, but forced myself not to let the tears spill over.

"What the hell did you think you were doing, out there in the middle of the night, hmm? You think you can just let yourself be vulnerable out there, and let people feel sympathy for you, and then you rat me out, trying to get me into jail?" He asked harshly. I lowered my eyes to the ground. I know I'm sixteen, and this is childish, but hell, he's too intimidating.

"I-," I tried to apologize, but he cut me off.

"Shut up. We'll talk about this later. Get up." He ordered, getting up to walk out of the door.

"I-," But he had already shut the door, walking away for what seemed like the billionth time.

"…can't." I finished sadly, looking down at my pale hands. I began to cry softly. I missed my parents, and my brother. But they were all dead. Because of _him_. He killed my parents, and my baby brother. I should really hate him, but I can't. I just can't bring myself to hate him. He was my first love, and it's hard to let go. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Itachi-kun? Can I come in?" A kind voice asked. I hurriedly wiped at my tears before replying.

"Yes." The door opened to reveal a women with blonde hair, a blue diamond shaped mark on her forehead and she was dressed in green robes. Her lips was glossed and she had massive boobs.

"Honey, you ha-what in the hell happened to you?" She asked, looking concerned. I looked away from her, shaking my head, trying not to cry.

"N-nothing." I said softly, not trusting my voice to speak any louder.

"Yes something is wrong, you were crying. What happened?" She asked me sternly, just like how my mother used to. I shook my head again and continued staring at my hands.

"I know when something is wrong. You're free to go. But you are not going home until you tell me what happened. C'mon, we're gonna have lunch together. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that there's a really tall man waiting outside for you." I glanced up quickly at this.

"What's his name?" I asked softly. I had a gut feeling that it was Kisame.

"Said his name's Kisame, if I can remember correctly. Do you know him?" She asked. I tried not to cry, but I did. I broke down right in front of her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked softly. I felt the side of my bed dip, indicating that she has sat down.

I shook my head. She rubbed my back comfortingly.

"Is it because of him?" She asked softly. I nodded uncontrollably. There was a moment of silence, my soft crying making the only sounds.

"You're not going with him?" She said sternly, a hidden venom in her voice. I looked up at her, confused.

"W-what? I can-I mean I have to go wi-," She cut me off.

"No, you're coming with me. From the injuries you had and the way he looked, he seems to be the one causing you problems. Who is he to you?" She asked me. I hesitated, unsure if I should answer her or not.

"Who is he to you?" She asked again, sternly. I inwardly shivered. This women was no joke. When she wanted something, she would have. That seemed to be her vibe and nature.

"Well?"

"He…he's my…my…friend." I can't let her know that he's my boyfriend…? Is he? I don't even know anymore. He said that he didn't love me and that I was a worthless piece of shit, so that clearly indicates that we are officially over, but why do I still feel hollow on the inside? It feels weird calling him my friend, since we were dating forever now. Ever since I was fourteen.

"Well, your _friend _needs to-no, is _going _to stay away from you, whether he likes it or not."

"No!" I suddenly exclaimed. She looked at me as if I've grown two heads.

"No, what?" She asked, suddenly suspicious.

"N-no, it's okay. He didn't do anything to me, I mean I just got into a really bad fight, that's all. He was defending me, but I got hit in the process, and he just really scared me, that's all." I lied. Well, part of it was a lie. The 'he just really scared me' part was true. She looked at me, as though she was not convinced. I held her gaze, afraid that if I looked away, she wouldn't believe me. I knew that if I went with her, he was going to murder her for trying to protect me, just like how he killed my family, who were trying to keep me from him.

"Alright." She said, uncertainly as her amber eyes hardened. I gulped slightly.

"But if he 'scares' you again, you come to me, alright? I'll take care of you." She said, using her fingers to form the quotations when she said 'scares'. I inwardly sighed with relief. I don't want her to get killed because of me.

"Don't worry, he won't scare me half to death again." I offered her a small smile. She smiled back at me, her eyes softening.

"Alright. Let's get you off of these wires so you can leave." She said. I nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Bound To You

Bound To You

"Aaaaah, there you are, Ita-kun!" Kisame made a big fake grin…or at least, I knew it was fake. That murderous glint was still in his eyes. Tsunade narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Aaah, Kisame-san. It seems to me that you are a…" I moved my eyes to hers. "Friend of Itachi-kun's, am I right?" She asked, a hidden venom in her voice. Kisame shot her a smile, though I can tell he was trying not to kill her on the spot.

"Yes, I will be taking her home now. Thank you for healing her." He said cheerily…again it was forced.

"Don't even think about putting your hands on her again or I will kill you!" They both said at the same time, and glared daggers at each other. It was almost like you can see the laser beams clashing at each other from their eyes, as they were merely centimeters from each other's faces.

"Um, guys?" I said awkwardly. The tension was still there as they parted from each other.

"Right." Kisame said after a while.

"Well, bye Tsunade-san. Thank you for taking care of me. Hope to see you sometime." I said, offering her a smile. Her gaze softened and she pulled me into a hug, whispering, "Come again tomorrow, Itachi-kun. There are some things I would like to discuss some things with you, if that's okay."

"O-okay…" I said as I pulled myself away from her warm embrace, wanting to stay with her forever. She looked at me lovingly before releasing me with Kisame.

"Take care, Hun." She said, waving. I waved back and turned to walk out of the door with Kisame.

…

"Hn, take care, what is she your mother?" Kisame asked sarcastically. I gulped, unsure of whether to answer that or not.

"I asked you a question, Uchiha! What the fuck did she whisper in your ear?" He asked harshly, grabbing my ear. I whimpered. I didn't want to tell him that I was meeting her tomorrow to discuss things. So I lied.

"She wants me to come back tomorrow so she can check me again." There. Well that was partially true…what the fuck? This asshole doesn't need to know _shit_. He's not in charge of me.

"Hn." He said, releasing my hair. I rubbed my sore scalp and lowered my eyes the ground. We got into his blue Mercedes, (probably stolen) and he drove off.

"You are a little piece of shit, you know that? You are so weak, and hopeless." My eyes slightly watered, but I wasn't going to let him know that what he said hurt me, just so that he can feel satisfied. I kept my eyes straight. To be honest, I don't even know why I'm still with him, even after all of the shit he put me through. I just can't seem to let go. You see, he once loved me, but something in him snapped, and he started doing drugs and abusing me, and took my family down with him. The only family I have left is my cousin/best friend, Shisui. I told him to stay away from me until I deem it's safe, because I don't want him to get hurt because of me. Speaking of him, I haven't seen him in two years, how is he? Hm, I don't know…I'm rambling, sorry. But still. Maybe I'll pay him a visit today…yeah that's what I'll do. But first, I have to find an escape plan to get away from Kisame.

"What the fuck are you so quiet about?" He asked. He glared at me through the rear view mirror. I shivered a little at his tone. God, he was so…_terrifying_. I don't know how I'm still in one piece after being around him.

"N-nothing…just thinking." I stuttered out.

"About what?" He sneered. I didn't answer. Wrong move! He slammed on the brakes at the stop light, got out of his car, threw my door open, and pulled me out by my hair. He slapped me across the face, making me stumble over.

"Bitch, what did I fucking tell you about ignoring questions, huh?" He asked, slamming me into the car. I whimpered.

"Huh?" He smacked me again. I fell to the ground, dirtying my white sweatshirt on in the process.

"N-not to i-ignore your q-questions." I stuttered. He punched me in the gut, making me cough.

"That's right! Why are you so fucking disobedient?" He asked, punching me again in the gut, making me double over. Suddenly someone honked their horn.

"What the fuck?" Kisame grumbled looking over to his left. I followed suit. I saw a familiar black car, and a familiar head of black curly hair. Shisui! He slammed his car door, his sexy body storming over to Kisame…did I just say he was sexy? Ooops. My bad. Anyway he glared daggers at Kisame, activating his sharingan in the process.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing abusing my cousin like this?" He sneered. Kisame scoffed.

"The little bitch needs a lesson, her smartass. What's it to you, dick head?" He asked, grabbing Shisui by the collar. Uh-oh. This is gonna get bad.

"That's my cousin, blue ass. I care about her so fuck off. I'm calling the cops if you don't leave her ther fuck alone," He said, punching Kisame in the face. Kisame stumbled backwards before glaring at Shisui.

"Hn. I will find you and kill you. I'll let this go just this-," Uuuup! Cops are here. The sirens were blaring. The two cop cars pulled up and both officers got out, one I recognized immediately. It was Kakashi, Sasuke's old sensei.

"What's going on here?" He asked lazily. He glanced at my disheveled form, Kisame's hand on Shisui's collar, and Shisui's…normal form I guess.

"Judging by the positions these three are in, it seems as though there has been a fight." Someone said. I looked over to the right of Kakashi to see Iruka, Sasuke's former sensei from the academy. Since when was he a cop? Huh, all well, guess we all learn something new every day!

"It's not what it looks like, I can explain." Kisame said, laughing…nervously? What in the heeelll?

"Sorry, but we're gonna have to put you under arrest, sir." Kakashi said, bringing out handcuffs. I got nervous. Kisame...jail? My mind just wouldn't allow that. Without thinking I opened my mouth to speak. Wow I've been doing a lot of that lately.

"No! Wait! It's fine. They were just wrestling is all, nothing serious happened. I just happened to get entangled in it that's all, Kakashi-kun." He looked at me calculatingly, twirling his handcuffs around his left index finger. Iruka was in the middle of writing something on a notepad.

"Uchiha-san, you don't just start wrestling in the middle of a road, I hope you know that." He said to me. I blushed, and nodded.

"This is just a fair warning. Don't let people call me complaining about nonsense again, or else…" He turned to Kisame once again.

"You will be arrested. I want you-," He pointed at me,"-to stay with him-," He pointed to Shisui, "-for two weeks. No excuses Itachi. I suspect something that I don't like. You need to be apart for a while." And with that they left. I looked towards Kisame. He looked furious. He let go of Shisui, both glaring at each other, before back up to his car, leather jacket swaying in the wind.

"Itachi…I'll see ya around." He said.

"No the hell you won't. She is mine!" Shisui said standing in front of me protectively.

"Hn, cock sucker, we'll see about that." And with that he took off in his car. Shisui turned to me.

"You alright?" He asked, rubbing my cheek. I nodded blushing. I was feeling all tingly at his touch…what the fuck? What's going on with my body?

"Y-yes." I stuttered out, embarrassed in a way.

"Here come on, I'll take you home with me." Shisui said, before guiding me to his car.


	3. Chapter 3

Bound To You

We sat in the car in silence for a while. I turned on the radio. It started blaring _Memories Back Then _by T.I, Kendrick Lamar, and B.O.B. I like that song a lot because it said a lot.

"Aaah, so you like this song too, eh?" Shisui asked, smiling.

"Tch, shut up! Being around you and this rap music I picked up on it. My phone has a lot on my playlist." I pulled out my IPhone 5s and showed him my playlist. He chuckled. I had 2Chainz, Drake, Lil Wayne, etc.

_"When the lights go out and I'm in my bed, I thing of all the madness in my head_

_Ooooh_

_All of the things that I did back then_

_Oooh inside my head, I think of all the memories I've had_

_Ooooh_

_All of the things that I did back then!" _

"So what happened? Why are you still with him? Why didn't you come to me?" Shisui asked me, alarmed in a way.

"He's…still the same way…I just didn't want you to get hurt because of me!" I blurted out, blushing.

He was silent for a minute. As we pulled up to his house, he hit the brakes and we sat in silence for a minute, the song still playing.

"Tachi…you know I can handle myself against him. I'm your cousin and you know I will protect you no matter what. I don't want to lose you like I lost the rest of them to him. He's a mere blue guy that's a hopeless cause. Don't let him stop you from coming to me. I love you and you know…that." He paused in his sentence before finishing it. I looked at him strangely. Why did he have that pause?

"Shisui…what's wrong? You never pause while telling me you love me. What's going on inside your head?" I asked, though my heart fluttered. It was like the feeling you have when you have a crush on someone. Wait…what? That doesn't mean I have a crush on my _cousin _right? Hm, I don't know, could be.

"It's…nothing-,"

"It's something, Shisui." I cut him off. I will not take no for an answer.

"You will hate me. I don't want that to happen."

"No I won't. Just tell me. You know you can trust me." I reassured him. B.O.B's part was playing now.

_"She would always turn heads when she fall through, she would always make moves how a boss do  
And she never gave any nigga time of day, but she the chick all the niggaz tried to talk to  
But when it came to me she had a thing for me, when we kicked it she rolled up the weed for me  
And we'd both cut class, post up in the cut steady watchin just to see if the police comin  
We got close over time her and I, right around the time that I first got signed  
Come to think about it I was 'bout 17, I ain't even have a license, couldn't even drive  
I was goin back and forth with these flights, another show after show, each night  
She became so suspicious of these other bitches she'd go through my phone and we'd fight  
Talk about torn between the two, wasn't really much more that we could do  
Wasn't really much space for us but she stayed down with every tour she seen me do  
But I guess one night I had a few, huh, one night I had a few  
Yeah, this lil' chick that caught my eye, I told her "Hurry up, meet me at the room"  
And no, I didn't have a contraceptive, and my common sense neglected  
And two months later next thing I know I got a text that said "I'm pregnant"  
And you can almost bet she kept it, and that's the reason why you left me  
On top of all that, it wasn't even mine, I went and got paternity tested  
Damn!"_

Without thinking, I climbed on to his lap, straddling him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, looking deep into his eyes. I saw lust in them, though he desperately tried to mask it with shock that I've climbed on his lap. I don't know why, but I leaned in and kissed him. Damn if felt good though, but I couldn't even close my eyes, because I was too shocked. Then came Kendrick Lamar's part.

_"Wait, hold up, is that you? With them big ol' thighs after school?  
Jay 305 had gave me high five when I said I'm in hot pursuit  
You said "I won't ride until Kendrick drive a new Monte Carlo that cruise"  
And that shot my pride, I tried to improv but no freestyle'll ever do  
You're lookin for the nigga with the tallest 'fetti  
You're overlookin every nigga that ain't quite ready  
To make it rain on you like about to break a levee - HOLD UP! That pussy petty  
Yeah yo' nails did, yo' hair did, yo' cell phone is selfish  
It only got numbers that come with a Hummer, her new primadonna I smelt it  
Tried to make you mine hoe, tried to make some time hoe  
But I ain't got the time or the patience to stop and wait in line hoe  
Her dreams holds Versace, she fall for Armani  
Only deal with rich niggaz, fuck you and Mitt Romney  
I'm grown now, I'm on my own now, I'm po-o-o-oppin  
Change my phone now, when I get home now I got o-o-o-options  
Fast forward, wait, is that you? With them big ol' thighs after school?  
And yo' three kids and three baby daddies and car note that's overdue?  
I know"_

Shisui placed his hands on my hips and together we closed our eyes. Shisui began to kiss back and before I knew it, we were in a heated kissing battle. After a while, we pulled back to catch our breaths. I didn't realize I had tears running down my face until he wiped them away with his thumb.

"That's what is was." He whispered. I nodded and smiled a little.

"I'm not mad. I guess this was how I was feeling earlier when you touched my face." It was night now, the moon shining. Shisui smiled and leaned in to capture my lips in a sweet kiss.

"Do you wanna fuck?" Shisui whispered against my lips. I giggled a little, but then stopped as I remembered that night. Then night when Kisame robbed me of my innocence.

"I'd love to, but I have something you might not like." I said.

"What?" He asked, serious, despite his hard on.

"I'm…I'm not a…virgin." I said.

"I know." He said. I gasped.

"H-how?" I asked, shocked.

"I knew from the way you walked and from the way he kept looking at you. He raped you, and I'm going to kill him." I giggled at that.

"Come here." He said huskily, smirking. I giggled and grinded on his hard on slowly.

_Drunk In Love _by Beyoncé began playing.

"Hmmm." He moaned softly as he kissed down my neck, guiding my hands to his hard on. I gasped softly as he made me pull his erection out. I pulled my hands away, laughing nervously, blushing.

"Come on. Touch it." He laughed huskily. I tentatively reached out to touch is 9 inches. He grabbed my hand and guided me to touch it. When I did, I gasped. It was really…warm. And wet, but soft at the same time. I rubbed my thumb over the head, keeping my gaze on Shisui.

"Oooh." I moaned softly as he began pinching my nipples from underneath my sweater. I stroked him faster, and he put his face in the crook of my neck, moaning softy.

Shisui pulled my sweater over my head and then unclasped my black bra.

"So beautiful." He whispered against my skin. I tugged at his shirt and he chuckled.

"Impatient, are we?" Shisui asked, slowly dragging his shirt over his head. I whimpered.

"Come on Shisui." I said, taking his shirt off all the way.

_"I've been drinking, I've been drinking  
I get filthy when that liquor get into me  
I've been thinking, I've been thinking  
Why can't I keep my fingers off it, baby?  
I want you, na na  
Why can't I keep my fingers off it, baby?  
I want you, na na"_

We kissed hungrily, Shisui dragging his hands down my torso and popping my button. He dragged the teeth of my zipper down and slowly tugged my shorts off.

_"Cigars on ice, cigars on ice  
Feeling like an animal with these cameras all in my grill  
Flashing lights, flashing lights  
You got me faded, faded, faded  
Baby, I want you, na na  
Can't keep your eyes off my fatty  
Daddy, I want you, na na  
Drunk in love, I want you"_

I raised myself up so that he can pull everything off of me. Shisui took one of my boobs into his mouth and sucked on it. I gasped at the feeling as he swirled his tongue around my nipple.

_"We woke up in the kitchen saying,  
"How the hell did this shit happen?"  
Oh baby, drunk in love we be all night  
Last thing I remember is our beautiful bodies grinding up in the club  
Drunk in love"_

"Aaah, Shi…sui…" I moaned out breathily as he rubbed a calloused finger down my clit. I tugged at his pants, pulling them down and off. Finally with both of us naked, Shisui stared into my eyes and I stared into his.

_"We be all night, love, love  
We be all night, love, love"_

Shisui raised his fingers to my mouth.

"Suck." He whispered huskily. I pulled them into my mouth and began sucking and swirling my tongue around the digits as if they were candy. When Shisui felt they were ready, he pulled them gently from my mouth and positioned one at my entrance. He wrapped one arm around me so that I could lean back for more room. I gasped when he stuck the first finger in. It didn't hurt, but it felt weird.

_"We be all night,  
And everything alright  
No complaints from my body, so fluorescent under these lights  
Boy, I'm drinking,  
Park it in my lot 7-11  
I'm rubbing on it, rub-rubbing, if you scared, call that reverend  
Boy, I'm drinking, get my brain right"_

"AAAH!" I screamed as he hit that special spot in my body. I rocked my hips up and down on his finger.

"Aaah! Shisui! I-f-faster! Nnngh!" Shisui chuckled and sucked on my neck, leaving a hickey. He inserted the next finger and then the third finger. I was a moaning mess.

_"Armand de brignac, gangster wife  
Louie sheets, he sweat it out like wash rags he wear it out  
Boy, I'm drinking, I'm singing on the mic til my voice hoarse  
Then I fill the tub up halfway then ride it with my surfboard, surfboard, surfboard  
Graining on that wood, graining, graining on that wood  
I'm swerving on that, swerving, swerving on that big body  
Been serving all this, swerve, surfing all in this good, good"_

"Shisui! I…aaah…I need…y-you." I moaned out. I gasped when he removed his fingers and positioned his aching cock at my entrance.

"I want you to ride me." He said, hoarsely. I stared at him, and he stared at me lovingly though his gaze was clouded with lust and need. I raised myself over his cock and lowered myself slowly.

"Nnngh…so tight…" Shisui groaned out. I almost screamed at the intrusion. He was so _big! _

"Sss Aaah!" I groaned out.

_"We woke up in the kitchen saying,  
"How the hell did this shit happen?"  
Oh baby, drunk in love we be all night  
Last thing I remember is our beautiful bodies grinding up in the club  
Drunk in love"_

"You alright?" Shisui moaned out. I nodded. After a few moments, I raised myself up and came back down, the pleasure/pain almost unbearable.

"Oh Yes! God right there!" I groaned out…well more like screamed.

"Aaah God, Itachiii! Fuck oh my!" Shisui gasped out, bucking his hips inside of me. Before I knew it, I was slamming myself up and down on his cock, him meeting my thrusts.

_"We be all night, love, love  
We be all night, love, love"_

"You like that, baby?" Shisui asked.

"Yess-aah!" I moaned loudly, forcing myself back down again. I gripped his shoulders tightly, pulling him into a wet, sloppy kiss.

_"(I'm nice right now)  
Hold up  
That D'USSÉ is the shit if I do say so myself  
If I do say so myself, if I do say so myself  
Hold up,  
Stumbled all in the house time to back up all of that mouth  
That you had all in the car, talking 'bout you the baddest bitch thus far  
Talking 'bout you be repping that third, I wanna see all the shit that I heard  
Know I sling Clint Eastwood, hope you can handle this curve  
Foreplay in the foyer, fucked up my Warhol  
Slip the panties right to the side  
Ain't got the time to take draws off, on site"_

"Aaah!" I squealed out, my voice two octaves higher. I felt my wetness dripping down my thighs as Shisui met my thrust with such a force that it almost sent me over the edge. We abused my sweet spot over and over again.

_"Catch a charge I might, beat the box up like Mike  
In '97 I bite, I'm Ike, Turner, turn up  
Baby no I don't play, now eat the cake, Anna Mae  
Said, "Eat the cake, Anna Mae!"  
I'm nice, for y'all to reach these heights you gonna need G3  
4, 5, 6 flights, sleep tight  
We sex again in the morning, your breastases is my breakfast  
We going in, we be all night"_

"Damn! Itachi! Fuck, Oh God, I'm gonna cum soon!" Shisui gasped out. I moaned at the way he sounded. It was so sexy, his voice. I kept on riding him like a cow girl riding her horse.

_"We be all night, love, love  
We be_ _all night, love, love"_

I bit my lip as the pleasure increased. I was seeing stars! This sex was AMAZING! My mind was out of order, the only thing I was able to focus on was the sex.

"Nnngh!" I moaned out, slamming myself back down on him, the smell of sex in the air.

_"Never tired, never tired  
I been sipping, that's the only thing that's keeping me on fire, me on fire  
Didn't mean to spill that liquor all on my attire  
I've been drinking watermelon  
I want your body right here, daddy I want you, right now  
Can't keep your eyes off my fatty  
Daddy I want you"_

"Yes! I want you right…NOW!" I literally screamed out his name as I had the biggest orgasm ever! It surprised me that I even had enough energy to ride it out.

"Itachi!" Shisui screamed as he came all over me, rope after rope of cum squirting on me.

_"We be all night, love, love  
We be all night, love, love"_

I collapsed on top of Shisui, both of us panting. I knew I was going to be in _pain _tomorrow! Damn that was great!

"I love you, Itachi." Shisui whispered in my ear. I smiled up at him tiredly.

"I love you too, Shisui." I kissed my baby on the lips, still having enough energy to make out with him. Thoughts of Kisame popped in my head, and guilt was slightly in my system, but I pushed it aside. I was safe in Shisui's arms and that was all that mattered.

….

Uh-Oh! What's going to happen next?! Stay tuned for more!


	4. Chapter 4

Bound To You

I woke up feeling a sharp pain in my abdomen.

"Ugh." I groaned, wiping the slobber off my face. I gasped when I realized where I was and that I was naked. Shit! Kisame! Oh no, he's going to kill me. I shot up with a start, but the pain hit me and I was forced to lay back down.

"Nngh, Itachi?" Shisui mumbled, waking up from his sleep.

"Hm?" I asked.

"Mornin'. What happened?" He asked, using his hands to rub his eyes.

"We had sex last night." I simply stated.

"Shit! Oh God. Really?" I looked at him surprised. Wasn't he the one that wanted to have sex?

"Yeah…you confessed to me, remember?" I asked, trying to jog his memory.

"Oh yeah…" He said as if a light bulb went off in his head. I chuckled at that and leaned in to kiss him, but stopped, suddenly thinking about Kisame.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I thought of a quick lie.

"Nothing! I just have to brush my teeth that's all. You don't wanna be kissing someone with morning breath now do you?" Shisui chuckled and kissed my cheek.

Suddenly my phone started ringing.

_"And we don't want no problems ok your a goon, what's a goon to a goblin, yeah, n Kane on the beat, I fuck around and leave a niggas brains on the street, (ooooh) now pop dat pussy, I bring her to my bedroom to pop dat pussy, uh huh and we be steady mobbin, oh kimosabi, big ballin is my hobby." _

"Haha, my favortite song to hear in the morning Lil Wayne." I said sarcastically. Shisui laughed, teasing me about how I'm such a copycat blah blah blah. I rolled my eyes and looked at the caller ID. It read **_Kisame. _**I gulped. Shisui snatched my phone out of my hands and looked at the caller ID. Rolling his eyes, he gave it back to me.

"Do you wanna answer it? Or do you want to?" He asked me, pursing his lips.

"I'll answer it." I slid the touch screen slide bar and answered it.

"Hello?"

_"I'm coming for you, bitch. Just know that your pretty little ass is mine, _Tachi-kun! _I know you fucked that little brat last night._" He spat out on the phone, before he hung up. I paled. Shisui looked at me concerned as I shakily tapped the touch screen end call.

"What did he say?" Shisui asked.

"H-he knows. And he's coming for me. Shit, what do I do?" I asked, desperately as I pulled at my hair.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." I looked up at him, confused.

"What do you mean, absolutely nothing? Shisui, you know how he is! He's going to kill you if you try to get in the way. He knows we fucked last night for fuck's sake! We can't just sit around like nothing happened!" But Shisui wasn't hearing none of that.

"We're Uchiha, right? We'll be fine! Anyway, I have to get you to school today." I sweat dropped at that. I don't wanna go to school. But I sobered up quickly. There were serious matters at hand.

"Alright, but I need to get my clothes from my house, and take a shower to wash…_this _off of me." I said, gesturing to the dried cum and other orgasmic juices. Shisui laughed at that, before plopping me in my seat and starting the car, before driving off.

"Daaaa! Shisui!" I squealed, covering my bare chest as we passed people on the way to my house. Shisui only laughed. Why does he have to be the one that's so care free?

"What? We're going back to mankind back in the day! It's okay! Show your boobs to the world! They're sexy and you know that! All you gotta do is sing _'I'm sexy and I know it!' _Come one sing it! _'I'm sexy and I know it! Na na na na! Na na na na!" _I covered my blushing face, trying to cover my bare form as much as possible. Of course Shisui being Shisui, he yanked my arms from my chest, showing the world my bare chest. People around us pointed and laughed.

"SHISUI! I'M GONNA KILL YOUUUU!" I screeched, completely embarrassed. Shisui laughed, turning the radio up loud! It was blasting Lil Wayne's song, _"We Be Steady Mobbin". _

_"Man fuck these niggas  
I'ma spare everything but these niggas  
I flip the gun and gun butt these niggas  
Take the knife off this AK and cut these niggas  
Yeaah, and fuck these bitches, I swear I care about everything but these bitches, I don't care, I "so what" these bitches and I put young mula baby way above these bitches,  
If it ain't broke don't break it and if he ain't shook, I'm gon shake em, I hope I don't look weak cause when a wolf cry wolf, you still see that wolf teeth muthafuckaa."_

Of course it was the clean version, but us? We sang the dirty version. I had finally grabbed hold of my sweater and was bumping along to the beat. __

"Futuristic handgun, if you act foul you get 2 shots and one, I'm at your face like lancome, hehe, you niggas softer than Rosanne son.  
Hey, you cannot reach me on my samsung, I'm busy fucking the World and giving the Universe my damn tongue, crazy muthafucker I am one, but the crazy thing is, I began one, all white bricks, I'm straight like it's jumpin back to 36 nicka! big house, long hallways, got 10 bathrooms I can shit all day nigga!"

And here came the chorus. We both really turned up at this!

_"And we don't want no problems, ok your a goon, what's a goon to a goblin, yeah, n Kane on the beat, I fuck around and leave a niggas brains on the street, (ooooh) now pop dat pussy, I bring her to my bedroom to pop dat pussy, uh huh and we be steady mobbin, oh kimosabi, big ballin is my hobby."_

"Aaaye! Aaaye! Aaaye! Aaaye!" We both chanted, moving out shoulders to the side, while rocking from side to side, laughing.

The sirens sounded in the air! Uuup! Cops are here and they are pulling us over. Shisui and I looked at each other, before busting out laughing. We pulled the car over to the side of the road, still laughing. The cops came to the side of Shisui's window, tapping on the door.

Shisui rolled the window down, laughing.

"Yeeess?" He asked with a fake accent. I giggled.

"Excuse me, are you wearing clothes?" Shisui barked out laughter.

"No, we fucked in the car last night, and my girlfriend here has to get her clothes, since her other ones are still dirty! Why not though? We are going back to mankind! The people here seem to find it entertaining!" Shisui, Shisui, Shisui. What am I going to do with this knuckle head?

"Okay sir, just try to be careful, okay? We don't want any problems with anybody ok?" The cop asked.

"Yes sireeeee!" I laughed at Shisui!

"Okay, have a good day." The cop said before he left. Once we thought the coast was safe, we laughed again.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I never had so much fun in my life. This was awesome!

"Wait wait wait! This is my part! Riiiiight here!" My favorite verse in the song came up.

_"What the fuck is up, it's gucci mane the G, dats titty boy no pity boy big scarcity no city boy, So icey So No nike boy but just gucci, louis, prada, excuse me gucci mane keep shittin on me why that boy keep buyin jewelry East Atlanta cockin hammas bandanas on car antenas no we do not talk to strangers, just cut off these niggaz fanguz Gucci's armed and dangerous cocaine, codeine, and angel dust, This AK-47 will hit chu errwhere from the ankle up Clips same size as Nia Long, Clips long as a pringles can 4.5. Desert Eagle on me You would think I'm a eagles fan Toni Braxton sniper rifle make you never breath again Fuck that nigga Kill that nigga bring him back kill him again"_

We laughed again after singing along.

"_What the fuck is up? It's Gucci Mane the G!" _I said, mocking the deep voice.

"It's just that one part that's funny." Shisui said.

"YES! HAHAHA! Aaaah, good times, good times!" I sighed out after laughing. We pulled up to my house, and I made a mad dash for my shower, Shisui following along, after turning off the car and locking the doors.

….

"Dude, did you hear about Itachi and Shisui?" Sanjay asked Craig. (A/N: I don't know, those two names were the first things that came to mind.)

"Yeah! I heard they fucked in their car and then rode around town naked and got pulled over by two police officers, and even got away!" Craig shouted. I shook my head, my high ponytail swishing behind me as I walked to my locker. It's funny how things spread so quickly. Shisui had already went to his History class with Professor Snork. Haha, what a funny name!

_'4, 7, 25'. _I turned the dial to my locker and opened it. I got out my English binder and text book, hoping to get to class before someone came to bother me. I jumped as I felt someone touch my ass. Okay, probably not the time to wear a short flowey navy blue skirt with a light blue Delia's sweater, the one with the string things sticking out, kinda ecstatic like. I turned around to see Kisame grinning at me evilly.

"I told you I would find you. Meet me after school, no excuses." His hand trailed up my skirt and in between my underwear, rubbing along my ass. I backed away from him. His eyes hardened as he raised his hand to smack me, but I stopped it.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted, making a mad dash for my class, just as the bell rang.

"Uchiha, you're late! You know not to come to class after the bell rings! Detention!" Professor Orochimaru snarled out.

"But! But! But I just came in at the same time the bell rang!" Everyone laughed at me.

"That's still a detention! Don't make me repeat myself. Now be a good girl and sit down." I frowned and gnawed at my lip, going to sit down.

"Ha! Uchiha got a detention! What's going on Itachi?" Deidara asked, stroking my hair.

"Shut the fuck up, Deidei!" I said. Or a little too loud, for Orochimaru called my name.

"Itach!"

"Huh?!" I shot my head up, and looked at him with wide eyes. Everyone laughed at me again.

"I will not tolerate you being a class clown in my class, let alone swearing at my students. Go to the office!"

"But-!"

"Oh chill out, Mr. Orochimaru! She didn't mean to curse! It just slipped out!" Dei defended me.

"Yeah!" I said, going along.

"Oh really?" He asked, rubbing chin thoughtfully while looking at us. I tried not to shrink at his yellow eyed gaze. Man this dude is just plain creepy!

"That;s okay, because you could both go to the office." He said, causing us both to gape.

"What?!" We asked in unison.

"Yes, and you both can have a detention. Bye."

"Uuuugh! Asshole!" I shouted.

"That's a detention all week Uchiha!"

"Fuuuuuck!" I yelled, causing everyone to laugh again. He threw an eraser at us, though we only narrowly dodged as we dashed to the principals.

…

"Don't tell me you both are in trouble!" Mrs. Shizune said to us.

"Yeah, one because he thought I was late, and two because I cursed at him!" I said, grumpily. Shizune laughed and pinched my cheeks.

"Aaawe, you're so cute." She kissed my forehead. Deidara laughed at me as I pouted, blushing.

"Don't let it happen again though, Uchiha, Iwa! Or else!" She scorned us playfully. I laughed.

"Okay, Mrs. Shizune!" Deidara called out as we dashed back to class.

….

"Finally, the day's over!" I said to Deidara.

"Yeah, but don't forget, we still have detention with snake face." I made a face at that.

"Oh yeah, mood killer! It's Friday though! We just _had _to get a detention though." I said. We made our way back to the classroom, complaining about detention. The room's windows were suspiciously covered with black paper.

"What the fuck?" Deidara whispered to me.

"I know right? Why the hell are the windows black?"

"I don't know." A pool of dread filled my gut. One, I was supposed to meet Kisame today after school, and this snake is up to something.

"Shit, I was supposed to meet Kisame after school today." I held Deidara's hand tighter.

"It's okay. I'll make sure he won't do anything stupid. He always listens to me anyways." Dei reassured me.

"Yeah, true dat." I took out my phone and texted Kisame and Shisui, explaining to them that I have a detention.

We walked into the door, hands clasped tightly together. The room was pitch black, save for the few candles that illuminated the room. Uh-oh! This can't be good. I gulped, looking into my friend's blue eyes. He stared back into mine.

"Shhh, it's okay. Let's just get outta here."

"Yeah."

"No you won't." The door slammed behind us, making us both jump. I activated my sharingan, so I can see through the dark. Orochimaru's yellow eyes glowed.

"Now, you both have been very bad in my class today. Strip." What? I must've heard wrong, he clearly had said sit.

"W-what?" Deidara asked, clenching my hand tighter.

"You heard me, strip down. Now."

"No way, asshole! You are such a perv!" I shouted, whipping out my phone. Suddenly, Orochimaru was in front of my face, trying to pry my phone from my hands. I grabbed my phone back and dashed to the door, trying to get out.

"Stupid bitch, the door's permanently locked! Your little boyfriend, Kisame's here as well, Ita-kun." I froze at that. Then I realized that my phone was missing. I looked at Deidara to see that he had already texted someone for help. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"So, Itachi, I thought I fucking told you to meet me after school, ne? But you decided to get your pretty little ass in trouble. Hn, it's time for your punishment." I screamed as loud as I could. I have that special effect when I scream. It echo's around any large area, alerting anybody that I'm in trouble….psyche I just used chakara to enhance it that's all!

"Why the fuck you screaming for, huh?" Suddenly Kisame was in my face.

"Shut the fuck up, Kisame! You don't need to do_ shit _to her, you fish!" Deidara spat. Kisame threw a punch at him, but he dodged, kicking Kisame in the balls hard. I could hear the little crunch it made.

"FUCK YOU BASTARD!" I threw a punch at Kisame and he fell to the floor. We tried to run, but one of Orochimaru's snakes caught us by our ankles. We both fell to the floor.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang and there stood Kakashi and Shisui, along with Professor Jaraiya!

"Thank God! We thought we were too late. Orochimaru, what the hell are you doing to our students?" Jaraiya asked, glaring at his old classmate.

"Why I was going to punish them for misbehaving, that's all." He said smoothly.

"So you call wrapping snakes around their ankles a school punishment?" Kakashi asked, dispelling the snakes. We both got up and ran to them, hiding behind Kakashi.

"Kids, go home, we'll take it from here." Kakashi said to us softly. Without second glances, we both dashed out of the school, Shisui in tow.

"You alright Itachi?" Asked Shisui as he examined us for any injuries.

"Yeah I'm fine. How 'bout you Dei?"

"I'm good. That was scary! I hope that bastard gets fired."

"Yeah! Me too! I'm hungry, can we go get pizza? I asked, turning to Shisui.

"If you want." We walked to his car, and of course the radio was playing 2 Chainz, _'No Lie' _featuring Drake. And of course, we all sang along.

….

Okay, another chappie down! Let's see what happens next!


	5. Chapter 5

Bound To You

"What kind of pizza would you guys like to order?" A red-headed boy said to us lazily…almost like Kakashi. He _is _kinda _cute_! Let me stop. Anyway, his eyes were trained on mine. His eyes….damn they're so mysterious in a way. That maroon color….ooh so _sexy! _And that hair! Ok sorry!

"Well?" He asked me.

"Uh…hi sorry! Um, I'll have just cheese I guess…" I said, still staring. Deidara looked at me slyly, and Shisui was oblivious, still looking at the menu. Phew! Glad he didn't see that! But damn I wanna fuck him! Ok, ok I'll stop now.

"Just cheese?" He asked, smirking at my obviously flustered state.

"Y-yeah, ummm, what do you want, Dei?" I asked, looking at him hurriedly. Deidara chuckled at me.

"I'm sharing with you, remember? We always share pizza together!" He said, smiling at me, as if he were trying not to laugh.

"Oh yeah, sorry Dei, what drink do you want?" I asked, embarrassed.

"We usually drink Diet Coke, remember?" Fuck, oh yeah!

"Shit! Right, right, right! Sorry! What the hell is wrong with me?" I turned to the waiter and saw that he was still smiling.

"What's so funny? What I miss?" Shisui finally joined the conversation.

"Nothing!" I said, hiding my face. Dei couldn't take it anymore. He laughed out loud….well loud was an understatement.

"What?" Shisui asked, smiling himself.

"Well, do you want anything, kid?" Kid? The fuck? The kid looked to be our age just about.

"Kid? I'm no kid! Anyway, I just want some mozzarella sticks. _And_, _and_, _and_ sooomeee…..hmmm….oh yes I want some sprite to drink pleeeeeaaaasseee! Thank ya!" I shook my head at Shisui's pitchy tone of voice.

"Ok, your food should be ready in like 10 minutes." He said before leaving.

"Damn Itachi, he sure made you flustered." I glared at Deidara.

"What? You know how I get around people with pretty eyes. I lose myself in them." Shisui, surprisingly, barked out laughter, causing everyone in the restaurant to look at him curiously.

"You _still _do that? Hahahaha! That's the funniest shit U heard all day!" I glared at Shisui, throwing salt at him.

"Shut up, stupid! Is it really that bad?" I asked, smiling myself.

"Yes!" They both said in unison.

"But…but, I just can't help it! They mesmerize me." I defended myself.

"Yeah, but you can't be like that in battle, I hope you know that. You will definitely get your ass _kicked! _Or even worse…." Shisui trailed off, knowing that I got the idea.

"Yeah, I know. But still…they were really pretty." I sighed. Shisui rolled his eyes and Dei just chuckled.

Suddenly, the smell of food wafted in the air. My mouth watered. I turned to my right to see that red head bringing a pizza pie and a plate of mozzarella sticks on one silver tray, and the large coke and sprite on another.

"Here we are, a medium cheese pizza, large Diet Coke, a plate of mozzarella sticks, and a large Sprite." He said, his tone sexy. Uuugh! Shut up Itachi!

"Yum, thanks!" I said, happily taking a bite out of my pizza.

….

Okay, that was probably the weirdest luncheon ever. Now it's just Shisui and me, since Deidara left. Now, Shisui and I were on the beach in the sunset, just relaxing, walking.

"So, what are we?" I asked. I need to know our relationship status.

"What do you mean?" Shisui asked.

"I mean, our relationship status. You know, boyfriend girlfriend type thing?" I asked, looking at him expectantly.

"Oh, haha….ummm…do you want to be my girlfriend?" Wait…was he serious?

"Are you serious?" I asked just to make sure.

"Yeah, haha…I really want you to be my girlfriend, Itachi." OMG, HE IS SERIOUS! Okay calm down Itachi, calm down, it's okay, breath, breath-

"So you in?" He asked hopefully, his dark eyes shining.

"Yeah, Shisui, I would love to be your girlfriend." Yes! I can't believe I'm his girlfriend. I liked Sasori, but I hardly even know the kid.

"Okay…" Shisui said, smiling, smiling a true smile. I smiled back at him both of us leaning in to kiss each other. Our smiles faded as soon as our lips were centimeters apart. I touched our lips together, and he met me the rest of the way. Our lips moved against each other beautifully. I fisted my small hands in Shisui's dark curly hair, kissing him hard, all of my love pouring out to him in that kiss. My eyes were closed in bliss. My heart was soaring like a butterfly flying for the first time. We pulled away with one last kiss, slowly.

"I love you so much, Itachi. More than you would ever know."

"I love you too. So, so much, Shisui-kun." I hadn't realized that I was crying until Shisui wiped my tears away with his thumb. I smiled up at Shisui. Damn, I am way to short. I'm like 5'5 and he's like 5'10. A good 5 inches taller than me. That's a damn shame. I need to grow. Well, he's seventeen, so…okay I'll shut up now.

"Itachi…" Shisui said my name huskily, tugging at my blue cover up skirt…it's at my waist and my bikini top is exposed.

"Go ahead. Let's do it." He didn't need to be told twice. He pulled my skirt off, gently laying me down after securely putting the skirt down on the sand so I didn't get sand on my back.

"Let's take it slow." He said, slowly kissing me down my neck, while taking my bikini bottoms. After tossing them aside, he spread my legs a little wider. I gasped as the cool air hit my exposed woman part. I gasped when he slowly dipped his finger in between my folds, lightly stroking it.

"Aaaa." I moaned out quietly, my breathing picking up. My eyes stared up at Shisui's lust-love filled eyes.

"You're so beautiful. Always have been and always will be, Itachi-kun." Shisui. I blushed at the suffix he used. I was about to say something, but it came out as a gasp as he dipped his finger inside me. I felt myself pulsate around him. Damn that felt soooo good.

"Naaaa, Shi….sui…" I was a moaning mess, especially when he added the second finger.

"Would you like me to move faster, Ita-_kun_?" He asked me, smirking.

"Mhhmm-AAH! Oooh Gooood! Right there!" I moaned out.

"What? You want me to fuck the shit out of you, ne? Kisame ain't hit it this good with those beady ass eyes, huh?" Shisui said. I busted out laughing, still moaning at times.

"Yeah, that blue ass mothafucka…who the fuck is blue, like…." I was laughing so hard.

"Shut up Shisui! Come one, let's get it inn…I'm waaiiitiiiiinnngg."

"Well, now that you asked so _nicely _darlin'….might as well get it in."

Shisui pulled his swim trunks off him and put his thick girth at my entrance.

"Now, you think this is gonna fit? I meaann…you're kinda tiny for your age." Oh. _Hell. _No.

"What the fuck did you just say? You said I'm tiny? You tiny!" I said, absolutely offended.

"Well, the truth hurts doesn't it?" He asked, pushing himself in. Before I could retort, I gasped as the feeling of pure ecstasy filled my being.

"Now, what was that about me being tiny?" Shisui asked playfully. I glared, or at least tried to glare at him, but it turned into a face full of pleasure and he pulled out and pushed himself back in again.

"Aaah, God…." I sighed out. Shisui smirked at me.

"You know I was kidding." He stated.

"I know." I said.

"But your pussy is so damn fiiiinnne. Damn girl, I should fuck you every day." I laughed a little.

"You want me to squeeze you tighter?" I asked, squeezing him a little tighter just for emphasis, causing him to growl pleasurably. Before I knew it, I was being fucked so hard, I saw stars. I was a screaming and moaning mess. My body tensed up and my vision turned white as my orgasm hit me hard. I screamed his name and felt his cum shoot inside of me. He groaned my name in my ear and fell on top of me. I wrapped my arms around him as I came down from my high and looked into his eyes lovingly.

"I love you." I said. He smiled at me lovingly.

"I love you too." He said and leaned down to kiss me. Just as our lips were about to touch, he was ripped from my body. I gasped at the cold and the fact that he was gone. I covered myself up.

"I think that's enough. Tell me, who do you think you are fucking _my_ girlfriend, hm?" I gasped as I recognized the voice. It was Kisame. A huge feeling of guilt began to eat at me. What if he listened to what I said about him?

"Shut the fuck up! She's mine!" Shisui said, gaining up on him.

"Oh really? And isn't that your _cousin _too? What is this, incestuous mania?" He asked, barking out laughter. I quickly stood up and covered myself up before glaring at him.

"No! I mean…" I looked at Shisui desperately but he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at Kisame in pure hatred.

"That's okay," I looked at him surprised. So did Shisui. What was he getting at?

"My girlfriend doesn't do shit like that. We're over, Itachi-san." And with that, he turned to Shisui, leaving a burning feeling of guilt and hurt and confusion and shock washing over me.

"And this is what you get for stealing my girlfriend from me, you freak," Before I could react, he punched Shisui square in the jaw, making him fall to the ground.

"Shisui!" I got down on my knees next to him, but he shoved me away. I bit my lip and looked away.

"Ne, Itachi-san, this is what whores get." Kisame said before walking away from me, once again.

"I…." I didn't know what to say.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Shisui asked angrily.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, my heart pounding at what he was going to say next.

"No, I'm talking about Kisame. Can't he ever just _chill_? Like seriously." He said, putting his clothes on. I breathed a small sigh of relief.

"I know, I just don't know what to do with him."

"Holy shit! I forgot to tell you, Itachi, I have a job thing that takes a while to complete all the way in New York City, so I won't be here for about a month or two, maybe even three, depending on how long this takes." He said to me. I looked at him, shocked.

"And _when _do you have to go?" I asked.

"Tomorrow. I'm sorry babe. Here c'mon, let's go home." He said, picking me up bridal style, and carrying me to his car before we headed home.

…

"What the hell?! Shisui, How the fuck am I supposed to be here by myself with that crazy freak out there?!" I shouted, horrified.

"Listen, I know, I know. I'm having Kakashi usher you to school. Everything will be fine. And besides, you have Deidara." He said, tired.

"Yes, but everyone will think I'm some kind of princess or something." I complained, plopping down on the bed.

"Okaaaaay….what does that have to do with anything?" He asked getting on the left side of the bed, wrapping his arms around me.

"I don't knooowww…" I whined, pouting.

"You'll be fine, just go to sleep, I'll drive you tomorrow, but then you have to stay with Deidara. Okay?" He asked me.

"Uuuugh, fine…" I groaned out, turning my back on him. He kissed my temple.

"'Night." He whispered.

"'Night." I said, before sleep took over me.


	6. Chapter 6

Bound To You

I woke up and got in the shower, washing my body and hair, before stepping out and gazing at myself in the mirror. I looked pretty for a girl. I mean, my hair definitely got longer. It reached mid back and curled slightly. My bangs got longer too. They framed my face perfectly. My body had an athletic figure. My stomach was nicely toned and so were my thighs. I worked out a lot and trained a lot too, so that could explain it. I put on my mint green wave polka dot chiffon summer dress, curled my hair some more, and put on my small silver hoops, before applying a little bit of gloss and putting on the necklace with mine and Shisui's initials on it. I put on my madden girl sandals and spritz on my diva perfume that smelled really good, before heading out the bathroom and outside into the Monday June summer air. The breeze swept through my body as I shifted my backpack into a more comfortable position on my left shoulder. I walked to Shisui's car, opening the passenger's seat and getting in.

"Ready?" Shisui asked me.

"Yup. Let's go." I said, before he pulled out of the driveway and began to drive.

Konoha High wasn't that far. It wasn't uncommon that seniors get job missions in New York City either. I just was hoping Shisui wouldn't get one. Just because, in case you were wondering. Anyway, I got out of the car after saying my final goodbyes to Shisui and entering the building.

"'Tachi!" I looked over to see Deidara waving at me. I blushed a little as I saw his outfit. He had on khaki pants that fit like skinny jeans and bagged in the right places, and a navy blue sweater vest over an orange and blue pinstriped button-down shirt. The top two buttons were undone, showing off his tan chest and the collar was kind of popped up. The sleeves were rolled up to the elbow and his long blonde hair was in its usual style. His blue eyes sparkled.

"H-hi Dei. What's up?" I asked, as I made my way over to him.

"Oh nothing. You look pretty today. What's the occasion?" He asked as he wrapped his left arm around my shoulders as we walked to our lockers.

"Nothing actually. Oh, did you hear Shisui was going to that senior's job mission thing?" I asked him, looking up into his blue eyes.

"Yeah, a lot of them are going. He told me to have you stay with me. Why, are you _sad_?" He asked me, pinching my cheek.

"Tch, no." I said, punching his arm lightly.

"Yes you are! Anyway, do you wanna go out for lunch later? You know for like salad or whatever?" He asked me. I blushed slightly.

"Sure, why not?" I said, as I entered my code, and got out my English stuff. Eew, I have Orochimaru.

"Alright. C'mon let's get to class. Orochimaru's gonna kill us if we come 'late' again." He said, making the quotation marks with his fingers as he said 'late.'

"Yeah, I know. Let's go."

….

"Hey look, it's the slutty bitch over there." _What? _I whirled around and saw two girls looking at me while whispering to each other. I glared at them, before sitting down. It was only 8:45 in the morning and already they were starting. Great, nice way to start my morning.

"Uchiha, Iwa, nice to see you in class on time." Orochimaru said to us. Some kids snickered. I rolled my eyes, bit my lip to keep from retorting, and sat in my seat.

"Yeah." Deidara said as we both sat down.

"Hi Deidara-kun!" A swarm of girls that dressed like sluts came Deidara's way.

"Oh my God, really?" I heard Deidara mutter as the girls swarmed over his desk.

"Deidei-kun, do you wanna be my boyfriend?" A girl with brown hair and a shit load of makeup on asked, batting her eyelashes unnecessarily.

"Dedei-kun?" I asked, frowing.

"Yeah, so fuck off, you slutty brat, Deidei's mine." My eyes widened at the language she used.

"Woah woah, calm down. He's my best friend, we're not even dating." I said, putting my hands up in defense.

"Oh sure, you probably fucked him too." I narrowed my eyes at her. All of the girls snickered. The guys were hooting and hollering. Deidara glared at her.

"No she hasn't. Why the fuck are you all starting with her anyway? She didn't do shit to you."

"Well, you see Dei-_kun_." She said, making Deidara glare at the suffix.

"Itachi-_chan_ here," She said, spitting out the chan part in my name. I glared at her.

"Slept with her own cousin, ooops!" She said, her eyes widening mockingly and her hand going to her mouth.

"OOOOOOOOOOH!" Everybody yelled, except Deidara and me of course. I bit my lip hard and my cheeks burned as I glared furiously at that bitch.

But then a good comeback came. I smirked.

"Tch, bitch _please_, I bet you you fucked every one of these boys in this school. You dress like a hoe and you call me a slut. Hashtag, fuckouttahere!"

"OOOOOOOH!" This time Deidara actually yelled with the boys. The girl glared at me.

"Hn, at least I'm not incestuous like you." She said. Everybody gaped. I reached out and was about to punch her but was caught around the waist. I looked over to see one of the guys glaring down at me, with an evil smirk.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I can't believe I actually thought you were sane. Wow, what a slut you are." He said, before slamming me into my seat. My eyes were in shock as everybody snickered before Orochimaru came back into the classroom with a stack of papers for us to complete.

"Alright class, I have some papers I need you all to work on with a partner. It's on vocabulary. Also, before I forget, Deidara and Itachi, you still have a detention for me from last week. I hope you didn't forget." He said, smiling at us evilly. I sat down lower in my seat, as everyone laughed at me. I felt like crying but I didn't. I don't understand how they knew about my relationship with Shisui. I just don't get it.

"Itachi, how about you pass out these papers for me? And also you can do a three page long essay on why you must not swear at the teacher in class." He said. I sighed.

"Do you have a problem with that Uchiha?" He asked me sternly.

"No." I said, glaring at the floor.

"No what?" He asked me sternly.

"No Orochimaru-sensei." I muttered.

"Good, now come pass out these papers. I don't have all day." He said, punshing the papers into my chest. I walked from desk to desk, passing out the packets.

"Huh, look who's so tough now, Uchiha." Jason said. I glared at him, before slamming his packet down on his desk.

"Orochimaru-sensei! Itachi just smacked me!"

"No I didn't!" I shouted, glaring at him.

"Yes you did! Stop lying! That slut is lying." He said, making all of them laugh.

"Yes, I see. Uchiha, one more peep out of you and I will have you suspened from this school, understood?" He said, glaring as he put a strike next to my name on the board. I swear he treats us like kids.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sensei." I said, glaring through angry tears. I refused to let them fall however.

"Aaawe, is the great and mighty Uchiha about to cry?" Harrison asked me. The girls giggled. I just ignored them and sat down.

"Itachi, are you okay?" Deidara asked.

"I'm fine." I snapped.

"Sorry." He muttered. I felt bad, so I twirled a piece of his hair and smiled softly.

"It's okay." I said before turning to my work. The first word I saw was "Abjure." The direction told me to fill in a definition. I wrote:

_Formally reject or disavow a formerly held belief, usually under pressure._

The next one read, "Abrogate."

_Revoke formally._

"Abstemious."

_Marked by temperance in indulgence. _The words went on and on.

"Itachi." I turned to Deidara.

"Yeah?" I whispered.

"Can we go outside and talk? I mean, like after this class?" I nodded. The bell rang five minutes later. I rushed out of class. Deidara grabbed me and together we went outside.

"What's going on? What's this I hear about you being incestuous? You fucked your own cousin, Itachi?" He asked me, eyes widened in shock. I bit my lip and looked down.

"No it's not that Deidara I-"

"You what, Itachi?" Deidara snapped at me. I took a step back from him, eyes wide.

"I love him, okay? I know it's not right, but I do. And he likes me the same way. Why are you so worried about this?" He looked at me fiercely before capturing my lips in a fierce kiss. My eyes widened.

"That's why. I liked you for as long as I could remember." I took a step away from him, and everybody was watching, glaring at me hatefully as tears fell from Deidara's eyes. That slutty bitch was back, and she punched me in the face, hard.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Why do you always have to ruin everything, Itachi? You made him cry!" She screamed at me. Pushing me hard. I felt tears well in my eyes. Deidara looked at me hurt. My tears fell and my heart reached for him. I made him hurt and it was all my fault. I'm such an asshole.

"I didn't mean too, I-"

"Yeah, well it's too late now! No wonder nobody likes you, you worthless piece of shit."

There it goes again. That term I've grown to hate. My best friend was hurt because of me, and now I'm living my worst nightmare. The tears fell from my eyes as Deidara ran away from me. He ran away from the school. I ran after him, shouting his name.

"Deidara, please! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" I said as I finally caught up to him and hugged him from behind, trying to stop him. I cried into his back as I held him tightly.

"If you're so sorry, then why do you have to hurt everyone? What did I ever do to you?" He asked me.

"You didn't do anything to me, and I didn't do anything to you," I yelled at him as I whipped him around so that he could look into my eyes. His eyes held so much hurt in them that it killed me to look at him. I broke inside as he began to cry. I pulled him into a tight hug and felt him shake with tears.

"I'm sorry, Dei, I'm just so confused. I don't understand what could have possibly went wrong. I didn't do anything wrong. I'm just so, so confused." I said, more to myself, as I rocked him in my arms, like a mother would her child. I love him so much, he's like the brother I never had. I just can't bear to see him so upset, when he's usually the happy ball of energy in my life. Just then my phone rang. We pulled apart. I looked at the caller ID. It read "_Shisui"_. I felt my heart crush as Deidara looked away from me.

"Go ahead, answer it." He said, walking away from me.

"Wait, Deidara!" I said, but my feet froze to the ground. I couldn't breathe as I saw a huge truck coming his way. Shit!

"Deidara! No! STOP!" I yelled, finally getting movement back into my feet as I ran as fast as I could, boosting chakara to my feet. But that was enough. Deidara was rooted to the ground and his eyes were wide with fear as the truck came closer and closer. Just as I was about to grab him, the truck contact with him. My world froze as he hit the ground. The world was like slow motion. My phone was still ringing, but it was mute to my ears as I watch the blood pour from his head. I fell to my knees as I cried so fucking hard, grabbing him, and screaming as people tried to pull me away from him. There were cops everywhere and there was an ambulance carrying Deidara away. Everybody from school was there as I cried.

"Itachi!" The voice was faint.

"Itachi!" The voice grew louder.

"Itachi!" That snapped me out of my world. I looked up to see some unknown person, well maybe I knew him, I don't know, but all I know is that my best friend could possibly be dead.

"Itachi, let's go, you're coming with me." The next thing I knew, I was being hauled into a car, and I passed out from utter exhaustion.

…..

"Itachi, Itachi wake up." I groaned as I was being gently awoken. I turned over and tried to go back to sleep but Deidara's face popped into my head and I sat up with a start screaming for Deidara.

"Itachi! Quick hold her down!" Someone yelled and hands were all over me, pressing my writhing body down firmly. Tears streamed down my face as I tried to see who the person was. It was Kakashi.

"Itachi, are you okay?" I nodded and put my head down.

"Can you explain to me what happened?" I told him everything that happened and he took down notes.

"Would you like to go see Deidara?" I looked up, somewhat excited.

"But I have to tell you something. He's in a coma." My heart sank.

"For how long?" I asked.

"We don't know. We just found out ourselves." Shit.


End file.
